


Hope Your Heart Is Strong Enough

by pinkwaterlilies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Character Death, liam is the perfect boyfriend, orphan!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwaterlilies/pseuds/pinkwaterlilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is Zayn's strenght.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Your Heart Is Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you may know, I lost my dad one month ago and writing this was, idk, cathartic? I hope you like it guys!

It's been a year. A year since that terrible car accident that took Trisha and Yaser Malik's breath away.

And it's been eleven months since the night Liam found Zayn crying and trembling on the corner of a street, during one of Zayn's usual panic attacks.

Eleven months since Liam sat down next to Zayn, a complete stranger, took him into his arms and rubbed his back in small circles. “Hey, look at me. It's gonna be ok,” Liam had said.

He wasn't lying.

Zayn had been missing his parents every single day, there were days when he couldn't even breathe and everything went blank, but Liam was always there to pick up his pieces, with a kiss or a few words whispered softly into his neck.

Since Liam moved into Zayn's apartment, just a few months after their first encounter, things had gone back to a sort of normality.

That's what Zayn craved the most, and what Liam was willing to give him – normality.

“Babe, do you want to go to the graveyard tomorrow? I could take a day off at work and come with you.”

The following day would have been exactly one year since Zayn's parents died, and even if Zayn had tried to avoid going to the cemetery so far – it would have hurt too much – he really wanted to visit them on their first death anniversary.

“Yeah, I do. Thank you Li,” Zayn mumbled while washing the dishes.

“Leave the dishes in the sink and come on the couch with me, I'm gonna take care of them later,” Liam replied. And who was Zayn to deny him a cuddle?

Liam was so relaxing and warm that Zayn ended up falling asleep in his arms, hereupon Liam covered him with a blanket, pressed a slight kiss on his forehead and went washing the dishes.

-

The following morning they drove quietly to the graveyard, found a spot to park Liam's car and got inside hand in hand.

The cold November air and the sight of the gravestones made Zayn shiver, and Liam let his boyfriend's hand go just to hold him tight by the waist, keeping him as warm as possible.

“You don't have to do this, babe. We can go back home if you're not ready yet.”

“I have to do this. It's been a year today, I _want_ to do this.”

Liam pressed a slight kiss to Zayn's temple in response, and they kept on walking until they found Trisha and Yaser's gravestone.

Liam already knew what they looked like from the pics Zayn had shown him, but the photograph Zayn and his sisters decided to put on their parents' gravestone was new to him, and it was the most beautiful one Liam had ever seen.

Zayn's parents were hugging each other and laughing, their eyes shining with happiness and love.

Unexpectedly, Zayn didn't start crying – he was just shivering a bit, but he was smiling at his parents' picture like he knew they were in peace now. Liam thought he had never loved him more.

“Can you wait here five minutes, babe? I'll be back in a bit,” Liam asked suddenly.

“Sure Li, I'm gonna have a little chat with mum and dad in the meanwhile. Gotta tell them about the boyfriend, you know?” Zayn replied with a sweet smile.

Liam came back after a quick visit to the cemetery florist with a bunch of white flowers and put it on Trisha and Yaser's stone.

This time Zayn's eyes were watering, he put a hand behind Liam's neck and kissed him fiercely on the lips, like it was the only way to let Liam know how much his gesture meant to him.

“They would have loved you so much, Liam. So much,” Zayn whispered pressing his forehead to Liam's.

“Tell them I'm taking care of you, ok? You're the light of my life, Zayn.”

Zayn silenced him with a soft kiss, and in that moment he felt like he was able to breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are love :)


End file.
